Reunion
by redsandman99
Summary: Phil and John reunite for spring break.


**This is a part of the Super Special Awesome Spring Slash Lovers Prompt and this particular fic is for Hardly Here. I'm going to try not get too explicit since you said not to but if I do get carried away, I'm going to go ahead and apologize now just in case.**

…

"For the love of God, someone please kill me now."

Phil looked up from his book to see Matt looking desperately ready to be put out of his misery. "Is Jeff driving you crazy again?"

Matt shook his head. "No. I haven't even seen Jeff for three days. He shacked up with Randy at his house and I can't get him to come home." He cracked his knuckles, showing his displeasure at the thought. He had always been overprotective of Jeff, and it had gotten worse since Jeff had started dating Randy Orton. Phil had tried to explain over and over again that Jeff was nowhere near as innocent as Matt liked to think he was, but talking to his best friend about the subject was just like talking to a brick wall.

Phil gave Matt a sympathetic pat on the back. "Relax man. Randy won't hurt Jeff. Hell, Jeff probably would cut off Randy's balls if he even tried." He closed the textbook he had been studying from and shoved it into his bag. "So if it wasn't Jeff driving you crazy, what's bothering you?"

Matt sighed. "Calculus."

"What about it?"

"I'm going to fail that fucking test."

"Shit man, everyone's going to fail that thing. Everyone knows Professor Calaway always gives super impossible tests before his students go off to spring break. As long as we just accept our failure now, there's no need for us to stress about it."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Wow, you're taking this remarkably well. You're usually freaking out more than I am about these things."

Phil just grinned. "Yeah well, I've given up all hope for this class and I'm just looking to get it over with as fast as possible." He slung his bag over his shoulder before grabbing his bottle of Pepsi and taking a drink out of it. "Besides, I've got more important things to focus on instead of tests."

"Oh yeah? And what would that happen to be?"

Phil's grin got bigger. "John's getting back from New York early. I'm picking him up from the airport at four and then we're going straight home to--"

"Okay, you don't need to finish that sentence," Matt said quickly. "I know what you two are going to do."

Phil laughed. Nothing was going to stop his happy feelings, not even scary Professor Calaway's stupid calculus test. Ever since John's modeling career had gotten off the ground, he had been traveling a lot and because of school, Phil hadn't always been able to go with him. The two of them had been making it work though, and because of Phil being off school for spring break and John making sure to not book any kind of work during that time period, they had a whole seven day period where they didn't have to be apart from each other any longer than they wanted to.

"Holy crap, Brooks looks like he's about to get laid. Hide the women and children. This might get ugly."

Phil and Matt turned around just in time to see Adam coming towards them. "This might get ugly?" Phil repeated angrily. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Adam just smirked. "You know what it means Brooksy."

Phil groaned. He hated it when Adam called him that. "Fuck you Copeland."

"You wish baby." Adam winked before wrapping his arm around Matt. "You know what Hardy? I say after we survive Calaway's class, you and I ditch the Straightedge party pooper and we head down to Miami and live it up for the next week. How does that sound?"

Matt looked at Adam and frowned. "Is that a hickey on your neck?"

Adam grinned. "It is. Mark and I had some fun last night."

"Mark?" Matt said in confusion. "Who the hell is Mark?"

"Professor Calaway."

Phil looked at Adam in disbelief. "You fucked _another_ professor? Jesus Christ Adam, that's the fourth one this semester!"

"Hey man, don't yell at me like that," Adam said defensively. "It's not my fault that you're not smart enough to use your body to get good grades."

"You are a man whore," Matt said with a shake of his head. "You are a shameless man whore and I do not know why I am friends with you."

Adam pouted his lips. "Aw, don't talk like that Matt. You're going to hurt my feelings."

Phil just rolled his eyes and walked to class. Matt and Adam quickly followed him, bickering about Adam's actions as they did. Personally Phil didn't think it was fair that Adam always managed to get away with sleeping his way to good grades, but then again, if he didn't have John, he probably would have been tempted to give it a shot himself. It always seemed to work for Adam and he liked to think that anything Adam could do, he could do better.

By the time the three of them got to the classroom, they found Professor Calaway already handing out the tests. He gave them the evil eye for cutting it so close and Phil couldn't help but gulp as he took his test and sat down as fast as he could. Calaway was way too scary for his own good. _Just relax,_ he told himself. He shook off his creepy feeling and stared down at his test. It was filled with equations that he couldn't even begin to understand even if his life depended on it. _Shit, I'm fucked,_ he thought as he tried to get started. It seemed like he had forgotten everything he had ever learned and what made matters worse, it seemed like all he could think about now was what he was going to do to John when he got his boyfriend home later. _Concentrate…damn it, would you concentrate already?_

He shook his head and tried to force himself to concentrate on the test. And despite the occasional stray thought about John, he thought he was doing pretty well--that is, until Professor Calaway leaned over his shoulder and spoke to him. "I really don't think the answer to number eight has anything to do with your goal to have pool sex with John," he said quietly, his lips actually twitching in amusement.

Phil blinked and stared at his paper in disbelief. _Oh God._ He couldn't believe that he had actually wrote that. "Damn it," he muttered as he quickly erased that answer. "Sorry."

Professor Calaway just shook his head before walking away. Embarrassed, Phil doubled his concentration efforts and managed to get the test done as fast as possible. Once it was completed, he handed it in and left the campus as fast as possible. He as absolutely positive that he had just failed, but he was having a hard time caring about it. John was going to be home in a couple of hours and that was all that mattered to him.

As he pulled up in the driveway, he noticed that his dog Lucky was out in the yard. "What the fuck?" he muttered under his breath. He got out of his car and walked over towards the fence. Lucky had been inside sleeping on the couch when he had left and since Mike and Ron had already left for spring break, he knew that it couldn't have been one of them that had let her out. "How did you get out girl?" he asked, reaching over the fence and letting her lick his hand. "You didn't break out a window or anything, did you?"

"Don't worry baby. I let her out when I got home."

Phil's jaw dropped as he looked up and he saw John poking his head out the front door. "What are you doing here?" he asked in shock. "I was supposed to pick you up from the aiport!"

John grinned. "I caught an early flight home to surprise you." He stepped the rest of the way out the door and folded his arms over his chest. "Did it work?"

"Oh yeah," Phil said. He let Lucky run off to go play with a stick that was in the yard and walked over to John. Before the brunette could say anything else, he pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I missed you," he said after they had broken apart.

"I can tell," John said, wrapping his arms around Phil. "But uh…I still think you should show me just how much you missed me."

Phil grinned. "I think I should too." He scooped John into his arms and carried him into the house, kicking the door shut behind him. "Hell, I'm almost tempted to punish you for not telling me how soon you were getting home."

"Punish me later," John said as he kissed Phil's neck. "Show me how much you missed me first."

Phil didn't really have a problem with that, so he didn't argue with it. Instead he carried John up to their bedroom and got them on to the bed as fast as he possibly could. Their lips crashed together eagerly, tasting as much of each other as they could. Their clothes were stripped and tossed across the room, their actions becoming hurried and frenzied now that they were in the heat of the moment. Phil quickly reached over to the desk that was by the bed and pulled out the lube they kept there.

"Hurry up," John said impatiently, arching his hips up in an inviting manner.

"Don't worrying, I'm hurrying," Phil assured him. He put on just enough lube to make sure he was somewhat well coated before tossing the bottle aside and quickly tossed it aside before entering his lover. John moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Phil as the tattooed man began thrusting into him. Phil buried his face into John's neck, inhaling his lover's scent and letting himself get lost in the pleasure. He had missed this even more than he thought he had. Being here with John was just…right. That was the only thing way that he could describe it. He knew that it sounded corny, but he felt like John completed him.

"Phil," John gasped, digging his nails into Phil's back. "Phil…"

Phil knew that John was close and he quickly began stroking his lover in time with his thrusts, making it so that they both came at the same time. "John!" Phil moaned, collapsing on top of John. He panted for breath before kissing John's neck and grinning. "So did I prove how much I missed you?"

John nodded. "Oh yeah." He gave Phil a peck on the list. "But be prepared to show me again later. I might forget by mistake."

Phil laughed. "Okay. I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
